Why Twilight is not Better Than Harry Potter
by Silver'ssong
Summary: These are some of my response to the Harry Potter vs. Twilight debate
1. Chapter 1

**This is just some of my responses to the Harry Potter vs. Twilight debate.**

**I own nothing!**

** Pattinson, can you say HOT? And he's totally sexy when he sparkles!**

Two reasons why this is so wrong, 1. He is in Harry Potter too and frankly he is better looking without all the contacts and make-up he had to wear. He has even said that he preferred his role as Cedric Diggory and Hated playing Edward. 2. You are talking about the BOOK not the movie, besides the Harry Potter cast doesn't need to be hot, they have talent.

** Lautner, I mean, have you SEEN those muscles?**

Again looks don't matter, besides this is the BOOK we are talking about.

** Stewart. An extremely talented and beautiful actress, with loads of potential**

How? She displays no emotion and her voice is as deep as a guy's. Besides see the above reason.

**4. The Volturi. REALISTIC villains, instead of insane freaks in cloaks, like Voldemort and the Death Eaters.**

Um, which is more realistic; racial maniacs or sparkly people who sit on thrones and talk their problems out. Have you ever heard of the Jim Crow trials? Another thing is that EVERYONE in the Harry Potter world wears capes, so it is normal for the villains to be wearing them.

**5. Because its just common sence to like twilight! Haha. Romance means everything. Bella and Edward are like, MENT 4 each other, and everything is just...PERFECT! In Harry potter, u would that that harry and harmonie would like...fall in love or something...and then u watch people die in freaky ways, and then there are creepy things...GAHH! but yea. (:**

Can anyone truly understand what this is supposed to mean? Anyway I THINK that whoever wrote this is trying to convey the message that Twilight is better because of the little romance that goes on in their perfect Mary-sue world with all of the perfect Mary-sues. Real life does not all ways work out perfectly and people die, Rowling understands this so in order to be realistic some characters have to die. By all the dying and "Creepy things" she builds suspense and a true emotional response.

**6. Because it's one of the greatest love stories ever! Harry Potter is good too, but Twilight has way more romance and more hot guys...EDWARD, JASPER, EMMETT, CARLISLE! Need I say more!**

What happened to it's on the inside that counts? The Harry Potter characters don't need to be hot, they have good character and are (for the good guys) have good hearts. Besides I can think of no other story with more love. Parental love when Harry's parents die to save him (Bella may want her daughter to live but the whole time her baby's father is trying to convince Bella to kill it) and Molly who will do anything for her children. There is also romantic love, Harry and Ginny are one example.

**7. Yes, we all know that Harry Potter and Twilight are both fiction, but Twilight is clearly better. When I read a book, I like to imagine myself in the plot or relate to the story somewhat. Aside from the vampire theme, Twilight actually takes place in a REAL town with up to date things. ex) cars, school, etc. I'm sorry but I just can't picture myself on a flying train, eating chocolate covered frogs, headed to a non existent magical school. In my opinion, Twilight is obviously better.**

Harry Potter is FICTION and it is not Rowling's fault that you have an unusually small imagination. Harry Potter is all about creativity and letting your imagination explore.

**8. OMGGG Harry POtter is messed up. Like seriusly, he needs to grow up and stop being so boring cuz edward is like waaaaaaay more AMAZINNNG. therees no love in hary potter and nobodies hot who wants to read a book without hot peeps?**

Who cares if a BOOK has "hot peeps" in it you can just imagine the characters as hot. And who said no one in Harry Potter is hot? Harry is supposed to look almost just like his father who was said to be one of the hottest boys in school. How is Harry boring? Just try to answer that question.

**9. Each book in the twilight series has a different story line. It is mainly about Bella's Lovestory but in the 1st book it was about how Edward had to save Bella and in each book the story changes. The main reason of the book is for Bella To become A vampire. Then after that it is the story with Renesmee. In Harry Potter it takes 7 or 8 books to get to the point. Killing the one who must not be named. it drags on and on and becomes boring**.

Really? Harry Potter is a PLOT DRIVEN story. While Twilight is just about Bella and Edward being in love Harry Potter has so many different conflicts and twists. It takes seven books because of how rich the plot is.

**10. Twilight has a more reasonable plot than HarryPotter. Look at Harry and you'll see he's more angsty than Bella. And all the Harry Potter books are like Harry being "My life sucks" and then Voldemort shows up and he's like "I'm going to kill you" and Harry's all like "No way" and then Harry wins in the end. It's way obvious, especially when the author already tells you how many books there's going to be. I mean, why can't we live in total suspense on what's going to happen next? Twilight gives that suspense that something amazing is going to happen that Harry Potter never gave us. Plus, Harry Potter is a wizard and wizards are demonic creatures. Who would want to root for a demon as the good guys? In twilight, everyone's a vampire, and vampires aren't Satan's spawn.**

Have you even read either book? In Twilight Edward practically says he is a demonic creature, he says he has no soul and is unnatural. Plus look at the answer to number 9.


	2. Chapter 2

These are just my opinions and a got a couple of REALLY great reviews, they even pointed out some points I hadn't noticed so I'm going to put those incredible reviews on this page before I get on to debunking other Twilight vs. Harry Potter reasons :).

_**Honestly, I like to say that I did like the fact that this wasn't an all-out hate flame towards Twilight, yet you intelligently point out each one of its follies. I'm not sure where you got all these reviews from **__(ohnotheydidnt(dot)livejournal(dot)com/61244302(dot)html)__Cached__**, but I really had fun cracking up at some of them, and loved your points. I was bored and practically wrote a story myself. XD**__ Thanks! FYI non bolded is me talking._

_**1. Honestly, I hated, hated, HATED the way Meyers portrays vampires as SPARKLING! ...wtf, it reminds me of a freaken joke, as there are MANY fantastically written vampire stories with classically portrayed vampires, and it's ridiculous to think of them as sparkling. XD**_

_**In the books, as far as Edward goes, I honestly didn't care too much for his character. He convinces himself he loves this PLAIN and BORING idiot female because the way she smells? WTF, it reminded me more of an addict trying to get his fix every time it mentioned him stalking her up to her room. XD**_

_**Harry Potter, yes, we know he started out as a scrawny stick of a boy, BECAUSE of of the NEGLECT AND ABUSE HE EXPERIENCED, who we see grow into a confident, courageous young man who is willing to give it his all for his WORLD, not just to save the girl.**_

_**Ugh! _ The fact that he can't read her mind, WHO THE HELL would WANT TO. (See point 3. for rant about Bella)**_

_**, yes, fine, he's hot. *rolls eyes* Can we get OVER that already? Honestly, I DID like Jacob's character the most in the books. He seems to be the most passionate and emotional, yet real at times. I felt like I could relate to him for seeming more humanly real than all of Meyers other characters put together. Charlie came in a close second.**_

_**3. Bella Swan. Can't tell you how many times I thought of her as an idiot in the story. ESPECIALLY during the Cullen's absence, I absolutely HATED her. She's nothing more than an over romanticized drama queen where it seems like the whole story is about how important it is to get the attention of a boy. Throw in a few "veggie vamps" and call it good story, done deal.**_

_**Completely agree with you about Stewart. Couldn't be a worse actress for the part. That vacant, slight open mouth stare? WOW. You're SO expressive, just keep that up and look like an idiot the ENTIRE FREAKEN SERIES and you'll be perfect for the part! (Even during the wedding scene, [Yeah, recently saw BD for lack of better things to do] she had that same look)**__Anyone else think she is overdosing on her meds?_

_**However, HP, there was so many nuances to all of her (Rowling's) characters. I laughed, I cried, tried to relate to the characters in the situations they were in. There are so many personalities in so many moments that I could mention here that kept me interested in SEVEN books, enough that I could re-read them after years of having them. I was 12 when HP&SS came out, wishing for that letter, but was still wanting to read them by the time that last book came out when I was in college.**_

_**Meyers', I'm glad I wasn't in with the hype of it all.**_

_**I mean honestly, I read Twilight series after all four books were published because my cousin leaned them to me. I was curious enough to read through them, but bored enough with them to say, "once is enough."**_

_**4. ROFL! Weren't the Volturi KNOWN for wearing cloaks? Why the hell does the reviewer say that it's insane of Death Eaters to do it, and then say that Volturi are more realistic implying that they don't wear them? ("instead of insane freaks in cloaks") WTH? **__How did I not notice that, and your right, that just makes the commenter seem even more stupid._

_**Has the review never heard of groups, clans and cults that actually DID wear cloaks? I mean, even in RL there are ACTUAL EXAMPLES of cults who dressed dramatically. *bangs head against desk at the ignorance* of the idiot who wrote number 4. *coughKKKcough***_

_**The fact that there have been MANY groups of radicals, and sees a group of "ROYAL" NON-VIOLENT villains more realistic, obviously has a few screw loose.**_

_**5. Common SENSE not sence. O_o RIGHT! Real life ISN'T perfect, and I'm glad to see that Rowling seems to bring out the best of the tragically depicted hero, where as a group of vampires, there's never any REAL casualties. VERY SENSIBLE. Once again goes back to banging head at idiot.**_

_**Loved what you wrote in response to the number 5 review.**_

_**6. Life ISN'T ALL ABOUT romance and HOT GUYS! Seriously, there were more relationships in HP than will ever be in Twilight. I hated the whole imprinting thing. Yeah, you're automatically drawn to the fact that you can't see a person with faults and all to love, all you feel for them is love? There's more to relationships than being addicted to the SMELL of someone and AUTOMATICALLY being drawn to someone when you IMPRINT!**_

_**Rowling wrote in vague mentions of romance, yes, like the side story between Severus/Lily, Remus/Tonks, Bill/Fleur, and even though we don't really see what many of the couples are like in detail, we see how much Severus was willing to give up for the girl he loved, after losing her, how Remus and Tonks were willing to die together, fighting for what they believe in, how a shy Gryffindor finally blooms into a courageous young man and capture the heart of a Ravenclaw, no, of COURSE it's NOT a romance, but it's more real than any romance that could be written, because there's more than just fluff and stuff in their lives.**_

_**7. To the reviewer who wrote 7: You're an idiot with no imagination. I can't see how you not finding Harry Potter creative and being able to imagine a world so GRAND, creating a whole culture from SCRATCH has any viable standing in seeing Twilight as being better. I mean, she had to use a REAL town in a REAL state because she wasn't "imaginative" enough to come up with something fictional because it's FICTION! O_o**_

_**8. I'm just going to laugh at this reviewer and not even bother to elaborate. ROFL!**_

_**True facts never lie: "(Deathly Hallows) It sold 15 million copies in the first 24 hours following its release, including more than 11 million in the U.S. and UK alone..." Can actually be found on Wikipedia Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**_

_**I'm just going to leave that tidbit for you to digest. And the fact that you think having "hot peeps" in a story makes it AMAZINNNG leads me to believe you might find more stories to fit your small minded interests in the Harlequin Romance Section.**_

_**9. I'm just going to say Stephen King sums it up perfectly: "Harry Potter is about confronting fears, finding inner strength and doing what is right in the face of adversity. Twilight is about how important it is to have a boyfriend."**_

_**WOW. I suppose if you're one of those airheaded bimbos, you might find that having a boyfriend is the equivalent for being on top of the world, but for the rest of us who prefer REAL plot, I think Harry Potter series speaks for itself.**_

_**10. WOW... Right, I'm sort of dumbfounded by the stupidity of your review.**_

_**Silver, I think you were perfect to point out, "Have you even read either book?"**_

_1,236 word review, impressive_

_**Thank-you! I've read all of the Twilight books and all of the Harry Potter books, and the WORST Harry Potter book is far better than all of the Twilight books put together! The only reason people even like the Twilight books is because the movie was popular, so they were going along with the crowd. Really, the main point in Twilight being the best is the characters are "hot", but when you really think about it. the characters in Harry Potter are just as good looking, if not more so in the fact they're good looking in a realistic sense, which is really the biggest factor of fiction, making it relate to real life, but at the same time making it somewhat unattainable. Twilight is too far from reality. I know most people will disagree with this saying that it has real life aspects and the such, but if you really think about it, would any sane person blindly follow a vampire who thinks their blood is the sweetest in the world, then fall in love with them? Also, she doesn't even feel apprehension when she finds out he's a vampire, the character Bella is definitely not human. Someone who is human would feel more feelings than love, or in this case lust, and jealousy. It is said that every human, to be human, has at least some of every deadly sin, lust, envy, greed, gluttony, wrath, pride and sloth. Bella has two of those emotions, and no others. Edward has one. Another thing is, Meyer said she modeled Edward after someone she saw in a dream! It's just not right to have no faults, which is obviously how Edward has**__**been depicted, but I think there's a major fault in the fact he stalks Bella, and then the fact she's okay with that. I think I should finish this off before I go on full on rant mode, so I just have to say your fic is awesome.**_

_Thanks!_

_Now back to some more reason debunking…_

**11. In harry potter all they do is fly around on brooms and kill people with magic sticks (wands) I mean, really?**

Yeah you are right J.K. Rowling's invention of a whole new society complete with everything from racism to candy is much less creative than a sparkly vampire. There is so much more to Harry Potter (believe it or not it is capitalized) than "Flying around on brooms" and "kill[ing] people with magic sticks" it is full of so much more from Rowlings original creations (The Tales of Beatle the Bard, The Hallows, Hogwarts, the terms 'muggle' and 'mudblood', dementors, horcruxes, I could go on for days) to old myths she has modified (wands, hippogriffs, dragons, witches & wizards, ect.) there are also the underlying themes of the story such as friendship and loyalty.

**12. Edward wasn't a dork. Yeah, sometimes, dorks are cute. However, Harry was a bit too dorky and I can't see why girls even liked him. **

You are joking right? You're NOT! Do you really not understand that people love Harry Potter because the content and plot are amazing not just because it is full of hot guys.

**13. Harry Potter is for virgin nerds. Twilight is for cool and mature people.**

This is an even worse reason than the last one, what happened to when being virgin was good. I just can't comment on this…just…wow…

Another thing is that Harry Potter is for CHILDREN I don't want to see some pregnant kids, just saying. Also Twilight is for teens, yes most teens probably aren't virgin but still…fourth graders are reading this stuff.

**14. Hermione is a week character. Unline Bella, who struggles every day. Hermione has no problems, the only things she has are self-created. She follows Harry into his troubles. Big whoop. Even if she is teased about being a mud blood or whatever its called, she has a choice. She could quit Hogwarts or something. Bella has no choice, she is in love.**

*facepalm*Sure lets go unline Bella. What problems do Bella have exactly? I can't think of any. Hermione has real problems, she is like an actual person because her problems are real, Bella's problem (I just thought of one!): She has lust for a hot vampire, Hermione's problem: She doesn't fit in to well with "the in crowd" and has trouble making friends and relating to the ones she has. Yes Hermione could quit Hogwarts but Bella cold also forget about Edward. You people have to understand that her problems run deeper than being called a mudblood and following Harry into trouble.

**15. Twilight was a best selling novel, and has a bigger fan base than Harry Potter**

J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter" books have sold more than 400 million copies world-wide, compared with 53 million for Stephenie Meyer's "Twilight" series. I let the numbers speak for themselves.

**16. Stephenie Meyer writes that the only thing that can kill a vampire is another vampire or a werewolf. Since Edward is a vampire created by Meyer, we can use her written characteristics and apply them to Harry Potter. Since Harry Potter is neither vampire nor wolf, this means that Harry Potter could not kill Edward and Edward would win.**

The killing cure can kill anyone including werewolves and vampires, it wins.

**17. Twilight led to many other supernatural romances in books and tv shows.**

So has Harry Potter. You can even see some ideas that Myers (tried) to recreate in her story: Jacob BLACK and Sirius BLACK both can turn into canines and ride motorcycles. If you want me to write more examples just ask, I don't want to bore people.

**18. Unlike Harry, nobody's thoughts are actually that deep or intellectual. I bet if any of us published our thoughts into a book, none would be great English lit; Bella's thoughts are more realistic.**

Are you really saying that Twilight is better than Harry Potter because it isn't as well written? Are you sure that you are not insulting your own book?

**19. at least all of them dosent a scar of a lightning bolt.**

The grammatically correct term is don't. All you twihards should learn how to spell, and the excuse "But it's been _years_ since I took English!" doesn't work for me, I'm 13 I haven't even taken English 101 yet. To get to the actual point, only _one _person has a lightning scar, ONE. Not 'all of them'

**20. no witchcraft (practicing witchcraft is bad).**

"practicing witchcraft is bad" that's the reason you don't like it, really? It is FICTION it is not real magic. The vampires are undead and have no souls, the werewolves fall in love with newborns, vampires murder people daily, you don't see those fault? Aren't those bad too? 


End file.
